<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watermelon sugar by ffreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095811">watermelon sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles'>ffreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, College, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a hot summer night in devon &amp; cody’s dorm room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko &amp; Devon Spinnler, Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watermelon sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/gifts">sincities</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is v short and sporadic but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>his hands tangle in blonde hair and bedsheets as his soft moans echo into the dark of their dorm room. sweat beads on his forehead and his breath is heavy, </p><p>“dev, shit, more, please.”</p><p>a hum radiates from under the sheets in response, hot breath filling the room. devon’s tongue continues to work it’s magic, hands spreading the brunette apart as his untouched dick twitches. </p><p>cody arches his back as his jaw drops, letting out an embarrassingly pornographic moan. he whimpers from the brief moment of friction against his dick, feeling warm hands grab his hips and push them down, holding him there. a shiver runs down his spine. </p><p>he begins to move his hand down to touch himself, but devon grabs his wrist before he can. </p><p>“no. you’re cumming from this.”</p><p>cody gasps as devon’s thumb presses against his entrance,</p><p>“please..”</p><p>the feeling leaves and cody desperately sighs from the loss of contact. before he can form the words to beg, a finger and a tongue are pressed into him beside each other. </p><p>“fuck! ngh-“</p><p>devon’s free hand travels back to cody’s hip, stroking the skin lightly with his thumb. </p><p>his head is spinning and the air is thick, hair clinging to his forehead as he pants. the room is dark and he can’t tell if his eyes are open or closed. all he can feel is devon, everywhere, and it’s the best feeling in the world. </p><p>“i’m- i- unh!” his cheeks flush as another loud moan escapes his mouth. he feels like he’s floating, and he can barely think. another low hum meets his plea, devon adding a second finger and speeding up his pace. </p><p>he’s sweating and panting and his whole body is tingling. he grasps at the soft sheets beneath him, whining as his orgasm washes over him. he doesn’t even realize when it stops, all he knows is that he sees stars the whole time. </p><p>soft kisses pepper his inner thighs, tethering him back to reality. his eyes flutter and he sighs, reaching down and running his hand through devon’s hair. he shutters as the blonde’s kisses trail up his stomach and chest, moving along his neck and jawline until their lips finally connect. </p><p>the kiss is warm and soft, devon caressing  cody’s cheek with his thumb. </p><p>and in that moment, he feels like he’s floating again. the feeling of devon loving him, fucking him, holding him, anything, is like no other, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks sm for reading!! hope u enjoyed!!</p><p>sorry for the cheesy stupid ending im bad at writing conclusions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>